


嗜甜如命

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 我流世界观生理结构。完全变态心理。有部分方言使用。
Relationships: 王千源/王劲松, 黄志忠/王劲松
Kudos: 3





	嗜甜如命

他俩做过几次了，记不太清，在不同旅馆的床上，王劲松的车里，大学图书馆的厕所，他们做爱，乐此不疲。

你之前在老家的时候是干嘛的？他俩完事了躺在床上抽烟，房间的窗户大开着，江面上的风灌进来，湿度颇高。没人想要去关，王劲松坐床沿边全身赤裸地对着窗户，他垂着眼皮，喉咙口发涩，疲惫又漫不经心，外头有三十多度，房间里开的空调有点低了，他身上的汗干了一层又长出一层，覆盖在毛孔和鸡皮疙瘩上，有些胸闷。

王千源不负责他缠绵，只是靠在床头叼着烟卷，随手拿遥控器开了电视看，电视机还是千禧年初流行的有限彩电，笨重又失真，画面抖得水中望月。也是在鞍钢做工程，后来厂子不做了，就出来再找工作呗。王千源讲话的腔调有时让王劲松感到陌生甚至派生出恐惧，就好像他对遥远北方的幻想全部终结于此，终结在凛冽又锋利的异乡人身上。王劲松慢吞吞弯下腰捡地上的衣服，从王千源的polo衫底下掏出自己的吊带裙，他背对着王千源，电视机里cctv5在播报CBA赛事，他确信对方看不见他的动作，就把真丝的白裙子放鼻子底下闻了闻，鼻子似乎产生了一种幻觉，他的裙子上正沾着王千源的汗味。

我之前还在老家的时候，拿厂里的钢板给我闺女做了架钢琴呢。王劲松听他这么说没忍住笑出声，钢琴？钢琴哪会是用钢做的？王千源在被子里翻了个身转了一圈转过来把王劲松整个人掰过来，把下巴搁在王劲松大腿上，自下而上盯着他的眼睛，你别不信，是真的做出来了，能弹。牛逼吧，好歹在俄罗斯留过学的，跟着苏联人留下来的论文做的。王劲松想象了一下钢做的琴，脑海里都是王千源拿个电钻切割钢板的样子，电光火石，千里不留行，古龙拍电影可能就这样，然后背景音乐一律使用柴可夫斯基钢琴曲。

他的手指头有一搭没一搭地摸着王千源的脸颊，下巴，一夜之间新长出来的胡须切割着王劲松的手心，刺痛也是电光火石。女儿？你还有女儿的？他没兴趣再聊钢琴的事，只是跟王千源相关的一切他都渴切地想要知道，人有的时候就是这样，时不时意识和身体总有一个处于犯癔症的状态，得了绝症的好奇心进化为不定期发作一番的窥私欲。王千源把头往他的腰上凑，拱在他的下腹，呼吸交错间的热气叫王劲松不敢动弹，僵硬无比。男人的口腔和王劲松小腹的肌肉几乎要形成共振，上小学啦，这会儿该上初中了，跟他妈去韩国了，思密达去了。王劲松十分捧场地笑了两声，把他的头挪开，起身穿好小披肩，抓了两把头发，又细细往领口喷些香水，王千源也不再看CBA了，下床穿衣服，拿鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅王劲松身上的味道，王劲松下意识往后躲，差点跌床上，王千源吸吸鼻子，什么香水啊，挺好闻的还。

不知道，别人送的。王劲松还在神游，恹恹地回了一句，转头搜索房间里还有没有落下的东西，这个时候他兜里的电话响了，王千源已经麻溜穿好衣服，又给自己点了一根，趴在开着的窗台上看窗外，这家旅馆位置不错，就在江边上，他们来这里开过三次房，没有一次见过大江，但是王千源就是知道自己在江边，他闻到那种水的腥味，就知道了。时不时还能听见轮船的汽笛声，对于这座城市来说，这一点也不稀奇，能感到稀奇的只有他这个外地人。王千源没什么兴趣听王劲松接电话，对方神色泰然，面不改色地撒谎，最后问对面今朝夜里想切点撒，他好去买菜。

所以你们晚上吃什么？两个人一前一后出了房间，王劲松比他大不了几岁，据说有四十一了，却跟不会老似的，看着却像只有三十多的样子，头发都是黑的，就脖子和眼角有两条皱纹，在室内养着，跟大棚里种的兰花似的。他一开始跟王劲松说这个比喻，对方皱了皱眉，不是大棚，是温室。

王劲松有个交往多年的男朋友，一直没结婚，王千源知道这事，比他大个两三岁，王千源一般不说你男朋友，一般说我姐夫怎么怎么，显得亲近、尊敬。我姐夫一会来接你？还是我送你回去？王劲松斜了他一眼，一会我自己回去。王千源掏钱结账，王劲松趴在柜台上随手剥了两颗糖，一颗塞自己嘴里，一颗塞王千源嘴里，他有嗜甜如命的一面，也有冷酷无情的一面。趁着前台低头退房卡，王千源飞快低下头在王劲松嘴边亲了一口，王劲松面不改色地拿手肘撞他的腰，被体力上有压倒性优势的男人反而一把抓住了手动弹不得。王千源凑在他耳边说，你也这么对我姐夫的？王劲松摇摇头，没有，他没你这么不要脸。

前台服务员正好抬头，把收据递给王千源，高个男的拿手指敲敲桌面，美女，劳驾开个发票。服务员又低头捣鼓电脑，王千源抓紧机会拿手往王劲松腰上一带，把他带起来接了吻，吻得很深，舌头缠在一起，每次接吻都像一次自杀，自寻死路。

王劲松比他瘦得多，也矮了一节，他们俩站在一块就像案发现场，人贩子拐卖良家妇女，这是王劲松自己说的。那个时候他们刚刚认识三天，在学校食堂吃饭，刷了王劲松的员工卡，然后夜里就去了王千源的屋里做爱。

一切恶的起源，像一颗外星来的蛋，在他的身体里孵化最后变成浑身都是毒液的异形生物破土而出。王千源掐着他的腰捅进去的时候沉默不语，他痛得耳鸣眼胀，听见王千源附在耳边骂他婊子，他奋力仰起脖子往王千源的侧颈狠狠咬了一口，对方破了皮，正甜蜜蜜流血流到了他的牙齿上，反手甩了他一巴掌，头被砸在枕头里眼前一黑，然后王千源开始不管不顾地把他钉死在枕头里抽插，置若罔闻地抓着他的屁股操，像个畜生。他的头顶颠簸着撞在床头柜上，身上的洞在漏水，所有的洞倒出液体，身体在下雨，他颤抖着呜咽，口水流回嘴里马上被王千源的舌头堵进喉咙，他的手指扯着王千源的头发，在对方的嘴巴里剧烈地咳嗽。

王千源的鸡巴很好，跟把刀似的切割他的下体，他把王千源吃进去，然后下体被捅个对穿，血肉模糊，子宫卵巢，用于生育的器官流淌一地，然后如释重负。他所经历的死亡，前夫的死亡又照射在他的头顶，所有社会性的结构在此刻坍塌，只有死亡正不断变形，变成唯一支撑他包裹他的温床。然后王千源温柔地亲吻他，拿舌头舔他的颧骨，湿痕覆盖在皮肤上的时候他才意识到生理性的泪水从眼眶里滚出来，眼角膜痛得几乎要跟着一起剥落下来。王千源还停在他的阴道里，王劲松伸手捧住男人年轻的头颅，无数张男人的面孔在他面前闪过，父亲的手，前夫的遗照，最后他想了想，黄志忠在睡觉前靠在床头把眼镜摘下来的动作，王劲松闭上眼，吻了吻男人的鼻梁，王千源说，别哭，别哭。

在前夫彻底死亡以后，王劲松还会时不时收到父亲的来信，和广告单夹在一起塞进早就废弃的邮箱里，三月的时候父亲告诉他老家的油菜花田全都开了，六月的时候告诉他山上的杨梅熟了，八月和他说打算和母亲一起去海边旅游。世间最美好的事情都流淌在父亲的信纸上，他是一位温和善良并且热烈地拥抱着生活的老人。王劲松把信封拆得稀巴烂，又小心翼翼地阅读每一个字，他坐在床上，有阳光的地板上，下雨的阳台边读信，舌尖上泛滥汹涌的饥饿和耸动的甜，像每一个无法遗忘的童年的夜晚，长着恐惧最原始又狰狞的嘴脸。

那一天黄志忠说想吃大闸蟹了，交大后门出去了就是一个小菜市场，在附属医院对面的巷子里，王劲松打车去，天开始下雨，他蹲在水产摊的前面挑螃蟹，摊主说新到的雄蟹比较新鲜，特别肥，他常来买菜，和几个摊主都认识，中年女人送他一段葱结扎起来扔进黑色的塑料袋里，王劲松想他们可以吃两顿，一顿清蒸，剩下的就放进粥里烧烂糊蟹。他不太会做饭，黄志忠喜欢吃江鲜，他每次都要打电话回家问他妈该怎么做，他妈和他说，你拿手机下个软件叫下厨房，你姐告诉我的，你下一个吧。

他到家的时候黄志忠已经在家了，王劲松蹲在玄关把他的皮鞋摆好，黄志忠正在厨房炒菜，他在玄关就闻到了青椒炒鸡蛋的味道，一股饱和又暧昧的熟烂的食物的气息钻进来，王劲松想吐。黄志忠朝门口喊了一声，蟹买了伐？在水蒸气、油烟和食材的战争里，王劲松从天而降般只身投入，他把袋子递给黄志忠，然后笑了笑，烧了点什么，闻着想吐。黄志忠不怀好意地看了他一眼，哪能啊？有了啊？

两个人坐在餐桌边上，客厅里电视机放着CCTV5的CBA资讯，王劲松慢条斯理地剥蟹，把蟹腿肉完整剔出来夹到黄志忠碗里，还给他剥了两个蟹鳌，黄志忠给自己的螃蟹开了壳，拿蟹膏都挑出来，浇上点醋推给王劲松，王劲松拿舌头伸出来舔着蟹壳一卷，白花花的肥膏就全被卷进他嘴里。你知道那个说法吗？王劲松盯着男友的脸，有条不紊地把蟹壳摞到一块，黄志忠见怪不怪地挑了挑眉，什么？蟹膏是雄蟹的精子？王劲松咬着嘴唇，忍笑似的点点头。

是一个认识的人搭我讲的。王劲松有一双极具欺骗性的下垂眼，看着足够害羞局促，甚至真诚到无懈可击，恰巧如同众人臆想中的那样，是般若波罗蜜做的壳包着他走进世俗世界。黄志忠看他一眼，嗤笑了一声，一天到晚讲点什么不三不四的话啦。两个人没有再讲话，只剩下碗筷碰撞的声音和喋喋不休的CCTV5体育频道，无人问津。

你之前去过东北吗。鞍山，辽宁的。王劲松随口问了一句，夹了一筷子青椒塞进黄志忠碗里，往自己的碗里夹了一筷子鸡蛋，扒拉了两口，黄志忠看他两眼，哪突然想起来问这个？去过一次，还是很久之前去的，跟我爸一道去的，老爷子考察一个工程去了。

王劲松碗里还剩下半碗饭吃不掉了，他把筷子搁在一边，手指缠在一起垫在下巴底下，饶有兴趣一般舔了舔后槽牙，你相信世界上能有人用钢板做钢琴吗？黄志忠沉下眼看他，你在讲什么。王劲松扶了扶眼镜，干脆拿手撑着半边脸颊，又重复了一遍，拿钢板做钢琴，这种事体你信吗？


End file.
